


Nothingness

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fake Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, rate may change in the future, team magma wins au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: El Team Magma ha vencido y May se ve obligada a unirse a ellos si quiere sobrevivir.





	1. Recluta

**Author's Note:**

> hola! gracias por leer este fic, es un proyecto q empecé en wattpad en 2016 y he mantenido abandonado por bastante tiempo, pero quiero retomarlo. 
> 
> lo dicho, esto es un au donde el Team Magma es el vencedor y todo lo que ocurre tras esto. espero q te guste!

"Dámelo, ahora" exigió Maxie, su voz no daba lugar a réplica.

Miré la pokeball que descansaba en mi mano, todavía con hollín y heridas provocadas durante el combate contra Groudon. Levanté la mirada hacia el hombre que tenía delante y suspiré, agotada. Había perdido, no había nada más que hacer. La heroína de Hoenn había fracasado.

Moviendo el brazo con miedo, como si todo mi cuerpo se negase a entregarle la pokeball que albergaba al pokemon legendario, deposité la pokeball en su mano. Él la miró antes de cerrar el puño con fuerza, y se rió. Fue entonces cuando unos brazos tiraron de mí hasta alejarme de aquel monstruo. Era Brendan, acompañado de Wally. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarles a los ojos, no después de esto.

"May, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes" gritó Brendan mientras tiraba de mí; Wally, sin embargo, se quedó atrás. Grité su nombre, ignorando los propios gritos de Brendan y sus esfuerzos para retenerme. El peliverde se giró para mirarme, sonriendo. Pero era una sonrisa triste, y me percaté de que tenía la cara empapada.

"¡Brendan, por el amor de Dios, tenemos que volver! ¡No podemos dejarle aquí, Maxie va a matarlo! ¡Déjame ir ahora mismo, tengo que salvarle!, grité mientras pataleaba, intentando zafarme de los fuertes brazos de Brendan. Cada vez Wally estaba más lejos de nosotros, acercándose cada vez más a Maxie. Vi como sacaba una pokeball y volví a chillar su nombre, rogándole que no lo hiciese, mas me ignoró.

En mis intentos de pataleo, Brendan se las ingenió para sacar su Latios y montarnos a ambos en él para escapar de Arrecípolis cuanto antes. Fue en ese instante, en el que comenzamos a dejar el suelo atrás, cuando vi que el Camerupt de Maxie acababa no solo con los pokemon de Wally, sino con él mismo. Grité su nombre una última vez.

 

El vuelo lo pasamos en silencio, sin rumbo fijo. Había dejado de llorar, simplemente por el hecho de que no me quedaban lágrimas que derramar, y Brendan ni siquiera se inmutó. Ya no quería huir, ni esconderme, ni luchar. Simplemente, me daba igual lo que fuese a ocurrir ahora, porque lo aceptaría sin rechistar. Después de ver morir a Wally, ya poco me importaba el resto. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, y lo había dejado morir sin ni siquiera tratar de protegerlo — y no solo eso, también había puesto en peligro a toda la región ahora.

Cuando descendimos al suelo de nuevo, fue en Pueblo Lavacalda. Acceder a pie hasta él era complicado, así que por lo visto Brendan decidió que era un buen lugar para escondernos por ahora.

Cuando bajé de Latios, me alejé tanto de Brendan como pude, como si su contacto me asquease, aun sintiendo sus brazos reteniéndome e incapacitándome de salvar a Wally. Algo dentro de mi pecho volvió a romperse cuando pensé en Wally, en la sonrisa que me mostró antes de sacrificarse. Nos estaba ganando tiempo para que al menos nosotros pudiésemos huir. Sollocé, con las cuerdas vocales aún dolidas de tanto gritar apenas unas horas antes. Cuando me calmé, entré al Centro Pokemon buscando algún rincón algo apartado donde estar hasta que se me ocurriese algo para parar esta locura. Brendan dijo que iría a comprar cosas a la Tienda de al lado, provisiones y otras cosas, pero ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar lo que decía. Me sentía dolida y traicionada, aunque seguramente él se sintiese igual -o incluso peor- que yo; después de todo, si no hubiese sido por mi culpa, Wally no tendría que haber muerto, y nada de esto habría pasado.

En cuanto vi que Brendan había salido por la puerta, aproveché para escabullirme de aquí. Yo había comenzado esto y yo iba a finalizarlo de nuevo. Con cuidado, mirando que no estuviese cerca, me marché de Pueblo Lavacalda tan rápido como pude, volando en mi Latias. Volé a Ciudad Malvalona por su proximidad, aparte de que allí se encontraba Erico – quizás conseguir el apoyo de los líderes de gimnasio sería una buena forma de comenzar.

 

Devolviendo a Latias a su pokeball, me di cuenta de que las noticias de que Maxie tenía en su poder a Groudon ya habían volado. Suspiré, frotándome los ojos, y corrí por las calles en busca del gimnasio, aunque no tardé mucho en detenerme. Había muchos,  _demasiados_  miembros del Equipo Magma allí, robando los pokemon a cuanto entrenador tuviesen por delante. Me tapé la boca, horrorizada, y cuando quise darme la vuelta para huir en dirección contraria, se me cayó el alma a los pies. Delante de mí estaba Steven, solo que no era el Steven que conocía – llevaba un traje del Equipo Magma, y no uno cualquiera, era uno de los que ya había visto antes a los altos cargos. Quise gritar, pero rápidamente me tapó la boca con la mano.

"Escúchame, May" dijo en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que solo yo lo oyese. Asentí, aterrada y profundamente traicionada. Él suspiró, aunque no retiró la mano de mi boca, "sé lo que estás pensando, que te he traicionado a ti y a todo Hoenn, pero no es así. No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero necesito que entiendas lo que voy a decirte ahora."

Simplemente asentí de nuevo, con las lágrimas ya escapando de mis ojos, incapaz de creer que Steven se había unido al Equipo Magma, dejándonos a nuestra suerte.

"Necesito que te unas al Equipo Magma", sentenció en voz baja. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, como si hubiese hablado en un idioma que desconociese totalmente y negué rápidamente con la cabeza, haciéndole suspirar de nuevo.

"Sé que no quieres, y que me parta un rayo si yo quiero también, pero es la única forma de salvarte la vida que tengo, May, porque Maxie ha puesto precio a tu cabeza. Prácticamente toda la Liga y los líderes de gimnasio se han unido al Equipo Magma, porque va a ser más fácil luchar desde dentro más que desde fuera, ¿lo entiendes, May? Ninguno de nosotros queríamos unirnos, ni compartimos sus objetivos ni nada por el estilo. Pero tienen a Groudon, así que nos vemos obligados a actuar como si fuésemos parte de ellos. Porque todo esto es una farsa, una mentira, una actuación – pero necesitamos que sea lo suficientemente creíble."

Esta vez sí quitó la mano de mi boca, aunque sentí como apenas el aire me llegaba a los pulmones, y tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme ante la incapacidad de mis piernas para sostenerme.

"P-pero si me uno, Maxie va a matarme Steven, ¡va a matarme!" prácticamente chillé. Steven volvió a taparme la boca y miró hacia ambos lados, preocupado de que alguien me hubiese oído.

"No va a matarte porque yo se lo he pedido, May. Recuerda que soy el Campeón, soy un entrenador fuerte y eso a Maxie le interesa. Hay una condición para dejarte con vida, y aunque no vaya a gustarte, recuerda que esto es solo una actuación, ¿de acuerdo? Solo de cara al público."

Lo miré con el miedo escrito en los ojos, y él me retiró las lágrimas de la cara con los dedos.

"Tienes que ser mi... mi juguete, ya sabes. Además, tienes que obedecer a todo lo que Maxie te ordene, ¿lo entiendes? Incluso si te manda tirarte por un puente, tú simplemente le preguntarás cual es el más apropiado."

Si antes me llegaba el aire con dificultad, ahora mis pulmones se habían cerrado de lleno. Iba a convertirme en un objeto sexual para Steven a los ojos de Maxie, y gracias a que el propio Steven había intercedido por mi vida. Sentí ganas de vomitar. No sé si prefería estar muerta o tener que vivir así, traicionando a Brendan y al resto de la región y teniendo que convertirme en la mejor actriz de Hoenn.

Stven me miró, con un matiz de tristeza en los ojos. "Sé que no quieres, y es normal, pero es lo máximo que he podido conseguir para que puedas seguir con vida. Recuerda que esto solo será delante de Maxie o de algún otro alto cargo del Equipo Magma; cuando estemos solos, no tenemos por qué seguir actuando."

Asentí de nuevo, aterrada y con un nudo opresor en el estómago. Steven me miró una última vez antes de cogerme fuertemente de la muñeca, arrastrándome tras de él hasta una zona más apartada. Cuando me soltó, me toqué con cuidado la zona que hasta hace nada me había oprimido. "¿Vas a venir conmigo hasta la base del Equipo Magma, May?"

Asentí, todavía temblando. Steven suspiró, un poco más relajado. "¿Te he hecho daño?" preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar la preocupación en su voz. Volví a asentir, llorando tímidamente. Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras se disculpaba, aunque su tono demostraba que no mentía, que lo sentía de verdad. Cuando me calmé un poco, sacó la pokeball que contenía su Skarmory y ayudándome a subir, colocándose detrás de mí luego, emprendimos el vuelo.

Antes de que dejásemos el suelo, miré atrás, disculpándome en silencio con Brendan. Muy seguramente ya hubiese vuelto, para encontrarse que yo había desaparecido, que me había ido para unirme al Equipo Magma. El nudo de mi estómago se hizo más grande y dejé que nuevas lágrimas abandonasen mis ojos. ¿Estaba preparada para encarar a Maxie tan pronto? Lo dudo. ¿Iba a tener que hacerlo? Sin duda alguna. Cuando llegamos de nuevo a tierra firme, cerré los ojos. Se abría el telón para la obra más importante de mi vida.


	2. Reunión

La voz de Steven llamando mi nombre me obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Estábamos delante de la base del Equipo Magma, como me había prometido. Me sentí estúpida, pensando que quizás Steven bromeaba y me iba a llevar lejos, muy lejos – donde Wally siguiese vivo, donde Maxie no tuviese en su poder a Groudon, donde yo podría haber continuado con mi vida de manera normal.

Steven me miró con lástima, pero con un leve movimiento de cabeza me instó a acercarme a él. Yendo unos pasos por detrás suyo, nos acercamos a la puerta. Allí, una multitud de miembros del Equipo Magma esperaban con aire aburrido, aunque rápidamente se irguieron cuando vieron a un superior delante suyo. Steven los miró con dureza, asustándome de algún modo. Parecía tan real... ¿De verdad era un simple acto?

"Quiero ver a Maxie, ahora" sentenció. Ellos asintieron y rápidamente entraron. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Steven ni siquiera me miró antes de entrar. Tragué saliva.

La base había sido completamente reformada. Grandes telas con el símbolo del Equipo Magma adornaban las paredes, los grandes ventanales adornados con mosaicos de diferentes pokemon de fuego y tierra. Era un lugar grande, porque los techos casi rozaban el cielo; las paredes y el suelo, de piedra. A pesar de ello, no sentía frío.

Multitud de reclutas venían de aquí para allá, casi sin descanso. Apenas se miraban entre ellos, mucho menos a nosotros. Alguno abría los ojos cuando reparaba en mí, pero no se detenía ni cuchicheaba. Parecían auténticas máquinas.

De pronto, reconocí a uno de ellos viniendo hacia nosotros. Era Tabitha, el ejecutivo del Equipo Magma al que tantas veces me había enfrentado en el pasado. " _Ahora somos... ¿compañeros?_ ", pensé con amargura. Sus ojos se posaron primero en los de Steven, y después en los míos. Me encogí. Era un hombre muy grande, capaz de aplastarme en cualquier momento como si de una hormiga me tratase.

"Maxie os está esperando. Seguidme."

Esta vez Steven me miró, mi mano buscando inconscientemente la suya. Necesitaba cualquier gesto, cualquier cosa que me diese algo de valor. Me rozó los dedos suavemente con los suyos antes de comenzar a andar.

Tenía la sensación de haber estado caminando durante horas y horas hasta que llegamos a la sala en la que se encontraba Maxie. Cualquier esperanza que pudiese albergar se destruyó por completo antes de entrar allí – aquel edificio era aterradoramente grande, incluso si intentase echar a correr no llegaría muy lejos.

Cuando la puerta cedió, nos encontramos en el mismísimo despacho de Maxie. Sudores fríos me recorrían la espalda, y tratando de controlar mis temblores como podía, entré junto con Steven. Sin embargo, aquella despiadada figura vestida de rojo sonrió con malicia.

"Steven, agradezco tu presencia, pero no es necesaria. Retírate."

Steven me miró alarmado, con el pánico escrito en los ojos. Sin embargo, sonreí levemente, tratando de decirle sin palabras que de algún modo estaría bien. Suspiró, y mirando una última vez a Maxie, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me quedé allí de pie, esperando que Maxie dijese algo. Quizás iba a matarme ahora mismo y en un acto de amabilidad, le había pedido a Steven que no estuviese presente. Quizás iba a torturarme antes de acabar conmigo, quién sabe. No sé qué idea prefería.

"May, May, May" dijo de pronto, sacándome de mis sombríos pensamientos. Se levantó de la silla y se quedó cerca del enorme ventanal que había detrás de su escritorio antes de volver a dirigirse a mí. "Tienes que agradecerle a Steven Stone que sigas con vida, ¿sabes? De haber sido por mí, ahora mismo no quedarían ni tus cenizas."

Tragué saliva, quedando clara la amenaza indirecta que había oculta en esas palabras.

"Estoy muy agradecida, de verdad."

Maxie sonrió, satisfecho.

"Bien, bien. Aún así, esto no es ninguna asociación de caridad. Todos tenemos una función aquí, y tú no vas a ser menos."

 _Aquí viene,_  pensé.

"Lo hablé con Steven, que muy vehemente rogó por tu vida. ¿Cómo le voy a negar una petición así a uno de mis mejores miembros? En un acto de amabilidad, le permití "adoptarte". Así pues, May, estás aquí como un trozo de carne para Steven. Harás lo que te diga y cuando te diga, ¿lo entiendes? Eres una vulgar puta."

Asentí, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en mis ojos. Me mordí la cara interior de la mejilla con fuerza. No iba a llorar delante de Maxie.

"No solo eso. Groudon rehusa a obedecerme. ¡A mí, a su señor! Quizás siga teniendo algún vínculo contigo, puesto que fuiste tú quien lo atrapó. Entrenarás con él, supervisada por diferentes científicos fieles a la causa del Equipo Magma. ¿Comprendido?"

Asentí de nuevo, y Maxie me dio la espalda de nuevo.

"Eso es todo. Recuerda que puedo prescindir de ti en cualquier momento, así que limítate a obedecer órdenes. Retírate."

No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Tan rápido como la palabra salió de su boca, le di las gracias una última vez y salí de la habitación como alma que se lleva el diablo. Steven estaba fuera esperándome, junto con Tabitha. Este último volvió a entrar al despacho, dejándonos a Steven y a mí solos de nuevo.

"Vayamos a mi habitación" dijo sombrío. Al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba levemente abierta, añadió más alto, "Voy a follarte hasta que estés exhausta."

Alcé la mirada, aterrada, pero rápidamente me cogió de la muñeca y me llevó a trompicones hasta un ascensor que había al final del pasillo. Llamó al botón en silencio, sin dejar de soltar mi muñeca. Nos introducimos tan rápido como se abrió la puerta. Tras pulsar un número y teclear algo, el ascensor comenzó a moverse. Steven seguía sin hablarme, sin decirme que aquello que había dicho era simplemente un acto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, negándome a llorar. Si iba a violarme, si de verdad nos había traicionado, no le iba a dar el lujo de verme llorar.

Una vez se abrió la puerta de nuevo, estábamos dentro de lo que parecía un pequeño apartamento. Steven soltó mi muñeca, con la marca de sus dedos todavía en ella, y suspiró.

"Bienvenida a casa, May. Aquí estarás a salvo."

La mención a  _casa_  hizo que algo dentro de mí se moviese de sitio, que dejara de hacer funcionar el engranaje que me había mantenido funcional hasta el momento. Pensé en Mamá y en Brendan, y en el Profesor Abedul y en los demás. En Wally. Rompí a llorar con fuerza, dejando que el mundo se me cayese encima. Steven me abrazó con cuidado, consiguiendo que llorase incluso más. No quería estar aquí, no quería que pasase nada de esto. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Cuando me calmé un poco, Steven me explicó que había cámaras también en el ascensor, por eso no podía decirme la verdad. Me explicó que en su apartamento tenía la privacidad suficiente para ser él mismo, y otras cosas más. Lo escuché atentamente, sabiendo que era información importante. Después, procedió a enseñarme el apartamento.

"Y por último", dijo abriendo una puerta, "esta será tu habitación."

Era una sala espaciosa, grande, blanca. Había un escritorio, dos armarios, una silla, una cama donde cabríamos cinco personas y una enorme ventana. Interiormente le agradecí que no tuviésemos que dormir juntos. Lo de la actuación era verdad. "Encontrarás el uniforme que tendrás que llevar a partir de ahora en el armario izquierdo. Y... eso es todo. Lamento que tengas que estar aquí, May."

 _Yo también lo lamento_ , pensé, pero no dije nada en alto. Sabía que esto era tan difícil, o incluso más, para él. Simplemente, le sonreí triste.

"No es tu culpa, Steven. Es mía, y únicamente mía."

Él abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. No tenía nada que decir y ambos lo sabíamos. Optó por retirarse en silencio, dejándome sola de nuevo. Anduve hasta la cama, donde me dejé caer como si de un peso muerto me tratase. Era agradable al tacto, blanda. Podría quedarme dormida aquí toda la vida...


	3. Primera noche

Me quedé dormida sobre la cama durante minutos u horas, francamente perdí la noción del tiempo tan rápido como el cansancio se posó en mis ojos. Me froté los ojos y me acerqué a la ventana de la habitación, confirmando que había estado durmiendo durante horas. El paisaje estaba oscuro, la luna brillaba con orgullo desde arriba. Cerré la cortina de nuevo y le di la espalda a la ventana, quedándome de pie sin saber muy bien que hacer. Tan rápido como me rugieron las tripas encontré una respuesta, así que no tardé en andar hasta la puerta y abrirla. Asomé la cabeza por el pasillo y al asegurarme de que estaba oscuro, salí de puntillas y recorrí el largo camino hasta la cocina. Maldije varias veces porque debido a la oscuridad no dejaba de chocarme contra las paredes, pero no quería arriesgarme a ¿despertar? a Steven.

De pronto me detuve en seco. ¿Estaba Steven en casa, o me había dejado aquí? Suspiré, enfadada conmigo misma por haberme quedado dormida. Sacudiendo la cabeza, di la luz y me encontré con la cocina. Sonreí un poco. Había sabido llegar a mi destino incluso a oscuras. Frotándome los ojos una vez más, intentando ajustarme a la repentina claridad que se había instalado en la habitación, me fijé en que en la mesa había un plato y una nota. Me acerqué, curiosa, y leí la nota.

_May,_

_Te he dejado aquí la cena, puedes calentártela en el microondas o prepararte algo si no es de tu agrado. Mañana por la mañana te veo. Descansa._

_Steven Stone_

Me mordí el labio inferior y miré el plato, cuyo contenido era mi plato favorito. Lo cogí y lo metí en el microondas, preguntándome como sabía Steven cual era mi plato favorito. Mientras se calentaba, terminé de poner en la mesa lo que me hacía falta para cenar. Cuando el microondas pitó para alertarme de que el plato ya estaba caliente, lo cogí y me senté. Me llevé el primer trozo a la boca y las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, sabía igual que la cocina de Mamá. Me quité las lágrimas con rabia de los ojos y continué comiendo en silencio. Una vez acabado, lo cogí y lo dejé en la pila; mañana lo limpiaría.

Apagué la luz una vez más, pero esta vez di la luz del pasillo. Me fijé en el número de puertas que había en el pasillo, siendo tres el total. Una era mi habitación, otra el baño, y la otra... la otra era la habitación de Steven. Me mordí el labio, preguntándome si estaría durmiendo al otro lado de la puerta o no. Tras unos segundos reflexionándolo, abrí un poco la puerta y me asomé, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La habitación estaba a oscuras, con un tenue rayo de luz que entraba desde el pasillo; en el interior se escuchaba una respiración estable y tranquila. Alguien durmiendo. Steven.

Por un momento, mi corazón se relajó tanto que me dieron ganas de llorar. Era una tontería, pero saber que no estaba sola en aquella casa extraña me tranquilizaba. Antes de que pudiese detenerme a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, me acerqué a la cama hasta que casi estaba rozándola. Me quedé en silencio, preguntándome si Steven estaría molesto si me tumbaba; después de todo, no quería dormir sola.

Sonreí en la oscuridad de la habitación y le rocé el pelo con los labios antes de volver a cruzar la puerta y cerrarla, caminando hacia mi habitación.

Aunque no lo sabía, Steven estaba despierto. Lo había estado en todo momento

Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta y me desplomé con la espalda apoyada en la puerta todavía. Me toqué los labios y escondí la cara en la mano. ¿Estaba loca? ¿De verdad me había planteado la idea de tumbarme en la misma cama que Steven? Negué con la cabeza y corrí hasta la cama, donde me arropé con las mantas y dejé que el sueño me venciese.

Sin embargo, en mi cabeza solo había un pensamiento constante: lo suave que era el pelo de Steven y lo mucho que lamentaba dormir sola aquella noche.

Fueron unos suaves golpes en la puerta los que me despertaron por la mañana. La voz de Steven me decía que era hora de levantarse, y soltando un pequeño gruñido, me estiré aún dentro de la cama. Bostecé y me intenté peinar un poco el pelo con la mano, saliendo finalmente de la cama. Suspiré y me acerqué al armario, sacando el maldito uniforme que debía llevar a partir de ahora. Lo cogí como si tocarlo me quemase y lo tiré en la cama, mirándolo con una mezcla de recelo y asco. Una voz en mi cabeza me recordaba, sin piedad, como había fallado a todo el mundo mientras me lo ponía. Una vez todo puesto, me miré en el espejo y me entraron ganas de llorar. Ahora era oficialmente uno de ellos, llevaba aquel traje que tanto había odiado a lo largo de mi viaje, me había vuelto parte de aquello a lo que quería destruir. Me quité las lágrimas de los ojos y abrí la puerta, siendo recibida por el olor del desayuno. Inspiré y me relamí, guiándome por el olor hasta la cocina. Allí, Steven me recibió con su propio traje puesto, pero con un delantal para evitar mancharse. Nos quedamos en silencio, incómodos.

"Buenos días" murmuré por decir algo. Me quedé muy bien sin saber qué hacer, así que torpemente me senté en una de las sillas, frente a un plato con huevos fritos recién hechos.

"Buenos días, May" respondió Steven mientras dejaba su propio plato de huevos fritos en la mesa.

Hablamos poco, ninguno de los dos teníamos muchos ánimos aquel día. Desayunamos en silencio y salimos del apartamento, ambos preparados para cumplir el papel que nos tocaba allí dentro. Yo, su puta dispuesta a tener sexo con él cuando le apeteciese. Él, una de las personas más importantes de allí dentro.

Tabitha fue quien nos separó, casi a la entrada de la Base. Me despedí de Steven y seguí a Tabitha sin decir nada. Cualquier cosa podría resultar peligrosa allí dentro, así que prefería callar y salvar el cuello un día más. Tras mucho andar por los laberínticos pasillos de aquel sitio, Tabitha se detuvo delante de una puerta.

"Empezarás haciendo algo útil por el Team Magma. Hoy entrenarás con Groudon."

Tragué saliva, aterrada. No estaba preparada para enfrentarme al colosal Pokemon tan pronto; y aun así, la puerta se abrió sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Era hora de enfrentarme a mis peores miedos.


	4. Groudon

Lo primero que vi fue luz, mucha luz. Aquella sala estaba atestada de focos de todas las intensidades. Tragué saliva y me adentré allí dentro. Era una sala muy grande, capaz de albergar a Groudon y a cualquier pokemon que se propusiesen, la verdad. Una de las paredes eran enormes ventanales, donde los científicos venían de aquí para allá, mientras que otros me miraban expectantes. Y allí estaba él, Maxie. Su expresión dura y fría me asustó hasta tal punto que me quedé paralizada en el sitio durante unos segundos. Fue su voz quien me movilizó de nuevo, resonando por toda la sala a través de los altavoces.

  
"May, querida, ¿te importaría coger la pokeball que se encuentra en el centro? Somos personas ocupadas, aunque no lo creas."

  
Podía escuchar la sorna en su voz, pero no dejé que me afectase de nuevo. Me clavé las uñas en las palmas de las manos y anduve decidida hasta tener la pokeball en mi campo de visión. Tragué saliva, y haciendo lo mejor que podía para controlar los temblores que sacudían mi cuerpo, me agaché y la cogí, sujetándola como si fuese de cristal fino y el más mínimo contacto pudiese romperla. Me incorporé de nuevo y miré por la ventana una vez más, cruzando mi mirada con la de Maxie. Cerré los ojos durante un segundo y cuando los abrí me obligué a pensar en Steven y en los demás. Groudon no puede hacerme daño.

Activé la Pokeball y esta se abrió, dando lugar al colosal pokemon. No pude evitar gritar, aun con las voces de los científicos pidiéndome que me calmase a través de los megáfonos. Era tan... grande, tan imponente; al contrario, yo estaba indefensa y era insignificante contra un Pokemon Legendario. Grité más fuerte, rogando que me sacaran de allí. Estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. 

"May", de pronto escuché mi nombre y miré incrédula hacia los ventanales. Steven estaba allí, sonriéndome, dándome el valor que tanta falta me hacía.

Me quité las lágrimas de los ojos y parpadeé un par de veces, incapaz de creerlo aún. Sin embargo, la realidad me golpeó con un mazazo. Steven nunca había estado allí en ningún momento, era la cara de Maxie pegada al cristal quien me miraba de forma amenazante. 

"May", repitió. "Comienza a entrenar a ese Pokemon si aprecias lo más mínimo tu miserable vida."

Ahogué un sollozo y me apoyé en mis rodillas para levantarme. Groudon me miró en silencio y me obligué a acercarme lentamente a él. Tenía dos posibilidades: que me matara o que me obedeciese; francamente, no sé cuál de las dos prefería en ese momento. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él como para ver el magma corriendo a través de su cuerpo, alargué el brazo con la intención de tocarlo. Cerré los ojos, consciente de que este era el momento de la verdad. Si iba a morir, iba a ser ahora.

  
Y sin embargo, la muerte nunca llegó. Mi mano se sentía cálida, y me obligué a abrir los ojos, viendo como aquella colosal criatura me había reconocido como su entrenadora y me había permitido tocarle. El sabor óxido de la sangre me inundó la boca, sin saber que me había estado mordiendo tan fuerte el labio que me había hecho sangre. Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a mis ojos mientras tocaba a Groudon con la otra mano.  
  
"Me... me has reconocido", murmuré entre sollozos e hipos. El pokemon no dijo nada, pero su silencio era otorgador. 

  
"May, ¿podrías pedirle que ataque los obstáculos que tienes delante?" Me pidió uno de los científicos a través del megáfono. Asentí, no me lo tendrían que decir dos veces. Recordando los movimientos que utilizó en nuestro combate, grité uno de ellos ordenándole que atacase. Dio de lleno y sonreí satisfecha.

  
"Así está bien. Gracias, May. Puedes retirarte", dijo el mismo científico que antes. Sonreí triste, acariciando a Groudon una última vez antes de devolverlo a la pokeball. Ahora que sabía que no pretendía matarme me apenaba despedirme de él. Dejé la pokeball en el mismo sitio de donde la había cogido y salí de la sala. Fuera, Tabitha me esperaba.

"Sígueme, Maxie quiere verte."

  
La sequedad de su voz me dio a entender que no daba lugar a réplica. Agachando la cabeza lo seguí en silencio, llevándome al despacho de Maxie. Tragué saliva y llamé a la puerta.

"Entra."

Obedecí sin pensarlo dos veces. Maxie no era una persona paciente, y mi cabeza en este sitio podría rodar en cualquier momento. Allí estaba sentado, mirando aburrido unos papeles. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y avancé un poco, manteniéndome a una distancia precavida. Él se quitó las gafas y se tocó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

"Así que eres una llorona, May. Semejante espectáculo nos has ofrecido hace unos minutos", murmuró él, con la voz cansada o aburrida, no sabría decir. "Te voy a ser franco porque estoy ocupado, pero vuelve a retrasar nuestro trabajo de esta manera y no verás un nuevo amanecer. No somos ni tus niñeras ni tu madre, no vamos a secarte las lágrimas ni darte una palmada en la espalda si lo haces bien, ¿lo entiendes? Ser eficaz en tu trabajo significa vivir un día más", se volvió a colocar las gafas y me miró, su mirada tan fría que parecían carámbanos de hielo. "Puede que folles maravillosamente bien, pero me da igual como satisfagas a Steven Stone. Si no me eres útil, aquí no tienes lugar. No lo olvides."

Asentí en silencio, incapaz de decir nada más. Este hombre tiene el poder de dejarme sin palabras por el puro terror que me provoca.

"Eso es todo. Puedes irte."

Asentí una vez más y me di la vuelta, sintiendo que mis pies volaban, escapando lo más rápido de la sala. La atmósfera ahogante estaba acabando conmigo.

Tabitha no estaba fuera cuando salí y en silencio se lo agradecí, siendo consciente de que el silencio incómodo que siempre nos rodeaba sería demasiado asfixiante en estos momentos. Miré el reloj, todavía quedaba tiempo para la hora de comer. Me planteé buscar a Steven, pero pensé que estaría ocupado. Además, apenas conocía la base, así que no tendría sentido y no quería darles motivos para pensar que pretendía escaparme.

Le pedí a uno de los reclutas que me hiciese un pequeño tour por la base, y a regañadientes, comentarios sarcásticos y desprecio en sus ojos, me obedeció. Tenía ganas de separarme ya de semejante recluta, pero necesitaba conocer donde me encontraba. El recorrido acabó delante de una enorme biblioteca, cuya existencia me sorprendió francamente. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Maxie pasaba sus horas muertas leyendo.

El recluta se fue maldiciendo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente para que le oyese. Puse los ojos en blanco y entré en la biblioteca, dispuesta a matar el tiempo aquí de algún modo. Recorrí sus largos pasillos, acariciando los lomos de los libros, buscando uno que me llamase la atención. Y lo encontré.  _Pokemon legendarios de Hoenn, orígenes y leyendas_. Sonreí y lo cogí, sentándome en una mesa cercana. Había poca gente, científicos y reclutas que no me prestaban atención. Abrí la primera hoja y me enfrasqué en la lectura, buscando información de Groudon.

El tiempo pasó volando, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya se había pasado la hora de comer y estaba bien entrada la tarde. Me froté los ojos, cansados de leer, y me estiré en la silla. El libro recogía muchas leyendas populares sobre el pokemon, pero muchas de ellas no parecían tener ningún fundamento. Aún así, sí que pude aprender algunas cosas nuevas, aunque algo irrelevantes.

Me levanté y devolví el libro a su lugar, abandonando la biblioteca posteriormente. El ruido de los reclutas trabajando, en comparación con el silencio sepulcral de la biblioteca, era casi ensordecedor. Eché a andar, rápido, más rápido, hasta que acabé corriendo por los pasillos de aquel sitio. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de dejar todo esto atrás. Salir de aquí. Huir.

Mis pensamientos se truncaron cuando choqué con una figura que me hizo caer al suelo. Recé en todos los idiomas que conocía que no hubiese sido Tabitha o Courtney, mucho menos Maxie.

"¿Estás bien?", me preguntó Steven mientras me ofrecía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Casi pude notar como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al verle allí. Cogí su mano y me ayudó a incorporarme, pero no tardé en darme cuenta de nuestro error. Con ojos ansiosos, me giré en todas direcciones.

Él rió. "Estamos solos, May, no te preocupes."

Suspiré, más tranquila. Si nuestra fachada se echaba a perder estaría muerta en cuestión de segundos.

"Mi turno ha acabado por hoy, ¿quieres que volvamos a casa?", me preguntó. Le miré y asentí, preguntándome cómo sabía que yo ya había acabado también. Si no, ¿cómo me hubiera ofrecido regresar a casa?

Me acercó mucho a él, tanto que podía oler su colonia, y paso su brazo por mi cadera, manteniéndome cerca de él. Iba a protestar cuando vi a un par de reclutas viniendo en nuestra dirección.

"¿Steven? Tabitha te necesita, acompáñanos", dijeron sin más dilación. Steven suspiró, aparentando exasperación.

"Vaya May, vas a tener que esperar. El deber me llama, pero no olvides a quien le perteneces – tan rápido como acabe esto, voy a follarte de tal manera que no vas a poder moverte en días."

No pude evitarme sonrojarme, consiguiendo que uno de los reclutas riese. Mientras se alejaban, pude escucharles cómo me llamaban vulgar puta. Suspiré y me di la vuelta, dirigiéndome al ascensor que conectaba con el apartamento de Steven, y de algún modo, el mío.

Introduje la llave y la clave, respirando tranquila tan rápido como vi el salón de Steven. Estaba en casa, lejos de pokemon legendarios, de Maxie y de todo. Me planteé seriamente que hacer, y decidí que darme un largo baño sería la mejor opción.

Me dirigí al baño y llené la bañera, quitándome la ropa como si me quemase. Con el pelo recogido en un moño, introduje primero un pie, luego otro, y me quedé envuelta en la espuma pensando en mi encuentro con Groudon de aquel día. Había sido todo una... una locura, desde luego, y apenas era el primer día allí. Suspiré. ¿Cuándo conseguiría escapar de aquí y ver a todos? ¿Poder pedirles disculpas por haberles fallado? Poder... poder llevar flores a la tumba de Wally, si es que acaso pudieron permitirse hacer una.

Dejé que las lágrimas abandonasen mis ojos. Necesitaba llorar, estaba cansada y harta de todo. Quizás las lágrimas se llevarían consigo el nudo de mi garganta.

Cuando salí de la bañera, hecha casi un garbanzo, me puse el pijama que había llevado la noche anterior y me tiré en el sofá tapada con una manta, cogiendo el mando y haciendo zapping. Dejé una película romántica, bastante vieja, pero una de mis favoritas. En algún punto de la misma me quedé dormida.

Soñé con Wally. Estábamos juntos en la ruta 120, observando las estrellas reflejadas en el lago, los pies colgando del puente. Nos reíamos, felices, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Brendan también estaba allí, como en los viejos tiempos. Nos contábamos bromas, nos reíamos y mirábamos las estrellas. De pronto Wally se levantó, y aunque le preguntase a donde iba, seguía sin responderme. Intenté cogerle de la mano para retenerle, pero se escapó de mi alcance. Justo en el último momento se giró para mirarme. Estaba llorando. Grité su nombre, percatándome entonces de la figura de Maxie detrás de él. Quise advertirle, rogarle que no fuese allí, retenerle de algún modo, pero los fuertes brazos de Brendan me retenían, sus manos tapando mi boca. Wally se giró y anduvo hacia Maxie.

Y entonces me desperté gritando. Steven estaba aquí, al lado mío, zarandeándome para que me despertase.

"May, ¡May! Estás teniendo una pesadilla, despierta."

Lo miré, confundida, y me froté los ojos. Él suspiró aliviado. Todo parecía tan... tan real, casi podía seguir oyendo la cruel risa de Maxie.

"Steven", susurré con las lágrimas recorriéndome las mejillas. "He soñado con Wally. Yo... no podía salvarle. Le he vuelto a fallar."

Fue entonces cuando rompí a llorar de nuevo. Steven me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pelo con cariño, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para consolarme. Cuando conseguí calmarme, unos minutos después, Steven se ofreció a preparar café. Sin embargo, apenas se había girado cuando agarré su camiseta con los dedos.

"No te vayas, Steven. No quiero estar sola."

Él sonrió, comprensivo y paciente, y asintió. Se sentó al lado mío en el sofá y se tapó un poco con la manta. Había comenzado otra película, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de querer cambiarla. Me acerqué a él y entrelacé mi brazo con el suyo, acariciando su mano con las yemas de los dedos. Steven pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros y me acarició el pelo. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

Steven era mi refugio dentro de aquella locura. 


	5. Matt

"May, ¿recuerdas lo que te he dicho?", me preguntó Steven. Asentí, consciente de que la voz iba a fallarme si trataba de hablar ahora. "Bien, que empiece la función."

Al despertarme esta mañana entre mis sábanas, me pregunté como he acabado en mi cama. Recuerdo estar viendo una película con Steven, estar abrazada a él, su perfume...  _Espera_.  _Espera espera espera_. Oculté la cara en la almohada notando como el calor me sube por la cara hasta hacer arder mis mejillas.  _Vi una película con Steven. Juntos. Abrazados. Y si estoy aquí en mi cama ahora significa..._

Que Steven me trajo aquí cuando me quedé dormida.

Solté un pequeño gritito ahogado y maldije en mi cabeza el haber sido tan tonta, sintiéndome vulnerable y desprotegida de pronto. Parecía no ser consciente de la situación en la que estaba: secuestrada en la base del Team Magma, al borde de la muerte si no hacía mi trabajo como mandaba, viviendo una mentira. Tras unos segundos decidí que lo mejor es actuar como que no ha ocurrido nada, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, ¿verdad?

Cuando acabé de vestirme, algo que no me llevó mucho tiempo, me acerqué a la cocina guiada por el olor a café. Y ahí estaba Steven, tan endemoniadamente guapo que no pude evitar sonrojarme, recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior. Me sonrió, señalándome con una espátula la cafetera antes de regresar a la sartén, donde unas lonchas de bacon con huevos fritos se estaban cocinando. Mientras me senté, con la taza de café cogida entre las manos, me pregunté cuanto dinero invertiría Maxie en Steven, o si acaso le pagaba un sueldo. ¿Cómo podría permitirse si no todo esto?

Un plato humeante me sacó de mis pensamientos. El bacon olía tan bien que mi estómago gruñó, haciendo reír a Steven. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada mientras desayunábamos, algo que agradecí. ¿Se arrepentiría Steven también de lo ocurrido ayer?

Cuando acabamos, antes de salir, Steven me llamó. Me giré, los interrogantes de mis ojos intensificándose cuando se mordió el labio, inseguro. "May, hoy... Hoy hay reunión, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí, confusa. "¿Qué tiene de nuevo?", pregunté.

Steven se rascó la nuca, incómodo, dejando una pausa dolorosamente larga antes de responder.

"Pues... verás caras conocidas. Líderes de gimnasio, el Alto Mando... Estamos todos en esto. Oirás cosas que no querrás oír y algunos... algunos no parecen las personas a las que conociste. Pero escúchame atentamente, May. Pase lo que pase, todo esto es una farsa. Como tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Steven, de pronto tan serio que parecía mentira la inseguridad que mostraba antes. Oírle decir que nosotros somos una mentira consiguió que una pequeña punzada me atraviese el corazón, pero después de todo, era la verdad. "Tenemos que hacer lo que podamos para sobrevivir, para desmantelar todo esto. ¿Y qué mejor manera que hacerlo desde dentro? Por eso May, te lo ruego. Confía en mí, confía en todos nosotros."

Asentí, sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y confusión. De pronto, me sentí una oveja perdida en pleno bosque lleno de lobos. Steven debió de ver mi temor en mi rostro, porque me dio un suave apretón en la mano para transmitirme fuerza. Sin embargo, no funcionó.

Nos encontrábamos delante de la puerta donde la reunión iba a tener lugar. Mi papel no era otro que estar junto a Steven, hablar solo si me preguntaban y hacer lo que me pidiesen. Noté como mis piernas temblaban levemente, consciente de que la imagen de tantos rostros conocidos ahí dentro iba a conseguir que disociase, sobre todo sabiendo -o no- lo que serían capaces de decir.

"May, ¿recuerdas lo que te he dicho?", me preguntó Steven. Asentí, consciente de que la voz iba a fallarme si trataba de hablar ahora. "Bien, que empiece la función."

 

* * *

 

Todo fue mejor... de lo que esperaba, si se puede decir algo así en una situación como esta. Por un lado, ver a la gente que tanto me había ayudado hasta ahora me tranquilizó, pero sus palabras me helaban la sangre cada vez que salían de su boca. Me preguntaron como iban mis entrenamientos con Groudon y alguna cosa insustancial más, así que por lo menos mis intervenciones fueron las mínimas. Sin embargo, hubiese preferido que no hubiese sido así.

La reunión se basó únicamente en un análisis de la situación en Hoenn actualmente, y como era de esperar, todo era un caos. Por mucho que desease dejar de escuchar, irme de allí y esconderme, tuve que oír como los reclutas del Equipo Magma robaban pokemon a diestro y siniestro, atacaban a los pocos civiles que se atrevían a salir de sus casas, el cierre de las fronteras. El caos.

Por mucho que cerrase los ojos, era capaz de ver la sonrisa de Wally en mi mente, logrando que mi corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos. Durante toda la reunión, mi mente repite una y otra vez el motivo por el que estábamos aquí – mi derrota, la muerte de Wally, haber dejado a Brendan atrás. Me pregunté, con la culpa anudada en el pecho, si Brendan estaría bien, si habría logrado esconderse. Me reí internamente, triste. Claro que estaría bien, después de todo, era Brendan de quien estaba hablando.

Y esa tonta esperanza es lo único que me da fuerzas para soportar aquella reunión.

Me encontraba en la biblioteca, quizás uno de los pocos lugares que consideraba tranquilos dentro de este infierno. El silencio que se respiraba entre los libros, el suave sonido de pasar página, las pilas de libros hasta el techo... Todo me invitaba a quedarme, a esconderme entre las estanterías hasta que el pánico no pudiese encontrarme, hasta que todo lo malo hubiese desaparecido.

Aquel día no iba a ser diferente. Dejé que mis dedos rozasen los lomos de los libros, eligiendo así que libro me acompañaría hoy hasta mi próxima actividad, un nuevo encuentro con Groudon. Suspiré, tratando de distraerme leyendo los títulos de los libros, hasta que algo extraño entró en mi campo de visión. Era... ¿una mano?

"Vaya, ¿otra lectora aquí dentro?", sin girarme, podía sentir la sonrisa de la persona que acaba de hablar. Le miré, descubriendo la figura de un recluta del Team Magma a mi lado. Retrocedí, asustada.

"Yo... perdón. No debería estar aquí. Por favor, no se lo reportes a Maxie. Por favor", rogué vehemente. Realmente nunca se me había prohibido estar en la biblioteca, pero la idea de que esto pudiese ponerme en peligro me ponía la piel de gallina.

El recluta me miró seriamente antes de romper a reír a los pocos segundos.

"Cierto es que Maxie no es la mejor de las personas, ¡que me parta un rayo si acaso se le puede considerar buena persona! Pero mientras seas puntual a tus actividades, dudo que estar en la biblioteca te suponga un castigo", dice con una sonrisa. Intenté sonreírle de vuelta, pero los nervios seguían teniéndome prisionera. "Soy Matt, encantado."

"May...", respondí tímidamente.

Él asintió, sin haber perdido la sonrisa todavía. Me fijé en que era bonita, simpática, tan diferente de la de Maxie.

"Sí, sé quien eres. Bueno, todos lo sabemos aquí dentro."

Sonreí llena de amargura. Claro, sabía que era la puta de Steven, ¿no? Una lamentable entrenadora que solo seguía con vida para que fuese follada casi como un perro.

"¿Qué ibas a leer?", preguntó rápidamente el recluta cuando vio la sombra triste en mis ojos. "Parecía que no lo tenías muy claro, ¿me equivoco?"

Asentí, volviendo a mirar los libros.

"Sí... Quería leer algo de Groudon, quizás. Cualquier cosa que me dé más información de él, aunque solo encuentro libros de leyendas..."

Matt me miró con interés antes de girarse a mirar los libros.

"Groudon... Groudon... Sí, creo que lo único que tenemos aquí de él son leyendas. Después de todo, hace miles de años que no despertaba, así que no hay mucha información de él", dijo mientras sacaba uno de los libros de la estantería. "Pero las leyendas pueden tener su parte de verdad, ¿no crees? Eres tú quien mejor le conoce actualmente."

Con el libro en la mano, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a una de las mesas cercanas. No le hizo falta decirme nada para que lo siguiera, casi como si la invitación estuviese en el aire. Después de dudar durante unos segundos, opté por sentarme a su lado – no me había dado motivos para desconfiar de él, y si íbamos a leer juntos, así sería más fácil.

El libro era antiguo, pero lo que había escrito en él todavía era legible. Ojeé por encima la primera página, descubriendo que era un libro que trataba las leyendas de Johto y Hoenn.

"Mi abuela siempre me contaba la leyenda de Groudon y Kyogre, su eterna lucha capaz de aniquilar el mundo entero, y la salvadora intervención de Rayquaza..." dijo Matt mientras pasaba las páginas, señalando de vez en cuando pasajes de estas leyendas. "Creo que por eso me gusta tanto leer, ¿sabes? Los libros siempre recogen las leyendas cuando ya no queda nadie para contarlas."

Le miré con curiosidad, pensando que ni en mil vidas hubiese pensado que encontraría a alguien como él aquí dentro, pero sonreí y asentí. Se sentía bien conocer a alguien que parecía seguir atesorando su humanidad dentro de él.

"¿Y tú, May? ¿También te gusta leer?", me preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Me toqué la barbilla, insegura de cómo responder.

·Si te soy sincera, nunca he sido alguien que leyese especialmente... Pero aquí dentro no tengo nada más que hacer, supongo. Lo siento, creo que no era la respuesta que esperabas", dije con un leve deje de tristeza en la voz.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo todavía.

"¿Qué te parece si leemos juntos a partir de ahora? Quizás te pegue algo de mi amor por la lectura, ¿no crees? Además, esta biblioteca es demasiado grande para leer en solitario."

Sabía que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero aún así, asentí a su propuesta. La idea de que había alguien aquí dentro que podría convertirse en mi amigo me reconfortaba hasta niveles insospechados. Además, siempre y cuando no hablase demasiado, todo debería ir bien, ¿verdad?

"¡Genial!", exclamó Matt, logrando que se me escapase una pequeña risa. Me levanté, mirando el reloj de mi muñeca.

"Hora de irme", murmuré. "El deber me llama."

Él me miró algo triste, pero asintió, el brillo de sus ojos regresando casi instantáneamente.

"¿Mañana a la misma hora?"

"Claro", respondí con una sonrisa. "Espero que tengas preparado un buen libro."

Oí su risa cristalina acariciándome los oídos.

"No lo dudes, May. ¡El mejor que vas a leer nunca!", exclamó lleno de energía. Sonreí y me despedí una vez más, echando a correr hacia la puerta.

No sé por qué corría, porque tenía tiempo de sobra todavía hasta llegar al laboratorio, pero mis piernas no se detenían. Quizás era la adrenalina, quizás la inexplicable euforia que sentía después de haber hecho ¿un amigo? aquí dentro. Sabía que era peligroso, pero había algo en sus ojos que me invitaban a confiar en él, que me daban la esperanza de que no buscaba hacerme daño. ¿Qué podía perder? Ya no podían quitarme nada más, así que decidí darle una oportunidad.

Entré al laboratorio, y para mi felicidad, la cara de Maxie no estaba entre las personas que me esperaban. Aquel día parecía no ser tan malo, después de todo.

 

* * *

 

La sesión no fue muy larga, ni siquiera tuve que sacar a Groudon de su pokeball. Me hicieron unas preguntas, probaron unas máquinas y me dejaron irme pronto, lo cual agradecí. Pensé que quizás fue por eso que Maxie no estaba aquí hoy, porque solo quería estar presente en caso de que Groudon acabase con mi vida. Desgraciadamente, no iba a darle ese gusto. Si quería verme muerta, tendría que matarme con sus propias manos.

No tenía nada más programado para el día, así que decidí que volver a casa era la idea más segura. Corriendo por los pasillos para no encontrarme a nadie por el camino, el ascensor se me antojó demasiado lejos. Cuando llegué por fin pude respirar tranquila. Sin embargo, no fue mi mano quien dio al botón, y descubrir quien fue me heló la sangre.

Maxie.

"Vaya, pero si es la pequeña May", dijo con su ponzoñosa voz. "¿Volviendo a casa ya? Realmente eres una puta en celo, ¿eh?"

No me atreví a mirarle.

Maxie se rió, soltando una carcajada que se parecía a un ladrido más que a una risa. Pensé que la risa de Matt sonaba totalmente opuesta a la suya.

"¿O es que acaso la puta en celo sabe controlar sus deseos? ¡Habrase visto! Cualquiera iba a decirlo", sus dedos me agarraron de la barbilla, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos, "con esa cara de zorra que tienes, cualquiera diría que eres capaz de mantener tus bragas en su sitio por más de un minuto."

Cuando me soltó, volviendo a reírse, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Tu carroza ya está aquí, princesa", dijo con tanta sorna que estuve a punto de escupirle. Afortunadamente, como si la voz de Steven me hubiese recordado que eso no era buena idea, asentí y me metí en el ascensor tan rápido como pude. Antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, la figura de Maxie desapareciendo por el pasillo fue lo último que vi.

Suspiré, apoyada en la pared del ascensor, como si mis fuerzas se hubiesen visto drenadas de golpe. Para bien o para mal, había sido un día demasiado largo: los recuerdos de la noche anterior, la reunión, Matt... Me froté las sienes palpitantes y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando puse el primer pie dentro de casa.

"Estoy en casa", medio grité.

"Bienvenida", me recibió la suave voz de Steven. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. No esperaba encontrarle tan pronto en casa.

"Estoy en el salón, he hecho palomitas. ¿Quieres ver una peli? Ha sido un día muy largo."

Quise detener mis pies, juro que hice todo lo posible para dialogar con mi corazón y renunciar a su invitación, decirle que estaba demasiado cansada, cualquier excusa. Sin embargo, allí estábamos los dos en el sofá, muy cerca el uno del otro, viendo una peli de zombies bastante mala.

No sé cuando ocurrió, pero su brazo estaba rodeándome la cintura y mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro. Sabía que esto no estaba bien, que éramos una farsa, que seguramente buscase el más mínimo contacto para no sentirme desoladoramente sola aquí dentro, y que él seguramente hiciese lo mismo, pero no pude reunir las fuerzas necesarias para separarme de él.

Cuando acabamos de ver la película, cuyo final nos esperábamos los dos, hicimos algo ligero para cenar. Estábamos cansados, como si este sitio nos quitase las ganas de vivir a cada segundo que pasásemos aquí dentro, así que no tardamos en dirigirnos a nuestros dormitorios.

Ya tumbada en la cama, dejé que mi mente recrease el encuentro con Matt una vez más, como si estuviese todavía demasiado maravillada con la idea de que había hecho un amigo. Steven me había dicho que no confiase en nadie, pero Matt era diferente. Podía notarlo. Era buena persona, iba a confiar en él.

Dejé que el sueño se apoderase de mí poco a poco, sintiendo los párpados pesados y mi respiración profundizándose.

 

* * *

 

No sabía que hora era, pero me desperté entre sudores fríos y lágrimas. Había soñado que Maxie mataba a Mamá, a Brendan, a mis pokemon, a Matt incluso... Y también que mataba a Steven. Le dejaba para el final, como si disfrutase viéndome perder todas las personas que me importaban. No solo eso, era  _yo_  quien tenía que matarle, y en vez de odiarme, Steven me agradecía el haberme conocido. Tan solo de recordar el sueño las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por mi rostro sin control alguno, dejándome un nudo de pánico en el pecho que no me permitía respirar.

Me senté en la cama, tratando de normalizar mi respiración de nuevo, haciendo lo mejor posible para dejar de llorar. Sin embargo, hiciese lo que hiciese, nada funcionaba – las lágrimas seguían precipitándose por mis mejillas, el ataque de pánico no disminuía, me estaba ahogando.

"Steven...", murmuré con la voz entrecortada, deseando inútilmente que mi plegaria le llegase. Por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo, era Dios sabe que hora, estaría durmiendo... Sin embargo, de pronto, dos fuertes brazos me rodearon entre ellos.

"¿May? Oh Dios May, te he escuchado gritar. ¿Estás bien?", me preguntó Steven con la voz teñida de preocupación, sus manos quitándome las lágrimas de la cara. Acerqué mis manos a su rostro y lo toqué casi con miedo, como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer de golpe. "¿May...?"

"Steven", murmuré con la voz quebrada. "Steven..."

Steven volvió a abrazarme con fuerza.

"Estoy aquí, May. Estoy el tiempo que haga falta, aunque sea toda la noche. Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Estás bien, todo está bien. No pasa nada. No sé que has soñado, pero no es real, ¿de acuerdo? Estás a salvo aquí."

Y tenía razón, porque nunca me había sentido tan segura como entre sus brazos. Continué llorando en la cocina, donde Steven me obligó a ir con él a tomarme un chocolate caliente y calmarme. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero notaba la mano de Steven acariciándome la mejilla mientras removía el chocolate. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, porque no había nada que decir o porque quizás no había idioma para hacerlo. Pero no hacía falta que dijese nada, porque simplemente el hecho de estar así me reconfortaba más de lo que cualquier palabra hubiese logrado.

"Steven, ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy?"

La pregunta nos sorprendió a los dos. Cuando registré lo que le había preguntado, y notando la cara ardiendo, le dije que lo olvidara, que no lo decía en serio, que había sido un error.

"Claro... claro que puedes", murmuró en voz baja. Abrí los ojos como platos, como si no le hubiese escuchado bien. Tenía la cara desviada de mí, aunque pude ver la punta de sus orejas tan rojas como mi cara.

"Gracias", susurré, sin saber que más decir. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para pensar con claridad.

Cuando nos levantamos, su mano buscó tímidamente la mía para guiarme a la habitación. Le seguí en silencio, y a oscuras, nos metimos bajo las sábanas de su cama. Su brazo pasó por encima de mí, acercándome a él. Oculté mi rostro en su pecho, creyendo firmemente de que podría ver lo roja que estaba, aunque estuviésemos a oscuras, y dejé que su olor familiar me acunase hasta dormir.

"Buenas noches, May", murmuró Steven.

"Buenas noches...", respondí con la voz grogui. Estaba a un paso de dormirme, pero aún así, noté los labios de Steven depositando un suave beso en mi frente.

Aquella noche soñé que éramos libres. 


	6. Cuentos de princesas

No recuerdo que hora era cuando me desperté, pero sé que era tarde. Me froté los ojos, intentando habituarme a la luz que entraba por la ventana. El olor de Steven inundaba la habitación y volví a cerrar los ojos, permitiéndome disfrutarlo unos segundos más.

Cuando volví a abrirlos, me incorporé y me estiré, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados, como si hubiese dormido en la misma posición durante toda la noche. Bostecé y me giré para saludar a Steven, pero las palabras se quedaron en mi boca.

Steven no estaba aquí.

Me encogí de hombros, suponiendo después de todo que estaría en la cocina. Era tarde, después de todo, así que no era raro que se hubiese levantado ya y estuviese haciendo el desayuno. Me aseé rápidamente y salí al pasillo, pero ningún olor a comida recién hecha provenía de la cocina. Cuando entré en la sala la encontré tan vacía como el resto de la casa, exceptuando una nota en la mesa del comedor. Me acerqué y la cogí con la mano.

_Buenos días ~~dormilona~~ May,_

_ha surgido algo importante y he tenido que irme, órdenes de Maxie. No me esperes despierta hoy._

_Sé fuerte, confío en ti._

_Steven._

Me apoyé contra la encimera con la nota todavía en la mano. A veces olvidaba que nuestra vida no era nuestra, sino que era Maxie quien nos manejaba a su antojo y conveniencia. Suspiré y encendí la cafetera, aunque acabé tirando el café por el fregadero. De pronto, desayunar sin Steven había perdido su atractivo.

Me vestí y salí de casa, consciente de que el tiempo no espera a nadie.

 

* * *

 

 

La base estaba extrañamente vacía, aunque pronto comprendí que seguramente fuese por la aparente emergencia que había obligado a Steven a marcharse. Me mordí el labio inferior ansiosa, consciente de que era algo lo suficientemente grave como para que Maxie hubiese desplegado a tanta gente. No pude evitar que los rostros de Brendan, mamá y el Profesor Abedul, entre otros, apareciesen en mi mente. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Habrán conseguido ponerse a salvo? Seguro que sí, Brendan habrá pensado algo… Estarán bien, seguro. O eso quise pensar, notando las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Me las quité con rabia. No iba a llorar, me había prometido no hacerlo. Voy a encontrar la forma de destruir al Team Magma y devolver la normalidad a Hoenn.

Anduve por los pasillos sin prisa. Aquel día se cancelaron todas las actividades que tenía programadas (que, a quien pretendía mentir, no eran muchas) y la idea de volver a casa no era nada atrayente, así que decidí que pasear por aquel antro era lo mejor que podía hacer para matar el tiempo.

Acabé en la biblioteca con la vana esperanza de que Matt se encontrase aquí, aunque faltaba mucho para la hora acordada. No es que tuviese muchos sitios donde elegir en este sitio, así que decidí que quizás la suerte me sonriese hoy. Y lo hizo.

Fue en el umbral de la biblioteca cuando una voz me detuvo.

“¿May?”

Me giré y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro cuando vi a Matt al final del pasillo, corriendo hacia mí como si no hubiese un mañana.

“¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?”, me preguntó extrañado. “Quedan horas hasta que nos tengamos que encontrar.”

Me reí un poco, incómoda, y me miré las manos para evitar tener que mirarle a los ojos.

“No… no tengo nada que hacer hoy”, murmuré en voz baja. “Con este revuelo se han cancelado todas mis actividades…”

Matt asintió, comprensivo.

“Sí, me ha ocurrido igual, cambio de planes”, dice con una sonrisa, “de patrullar la base a patrullar la base.”

Me reí mientras le daba un golpe juguetón en el brazo, y por el rabillo del ojo le vi sonreír, consciente de que había conseguido su objetivo de hacerme reír.

Nos quedamos en silencio, evitando mirándonos, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. Quizás habernos encontrado no fue tan buena idea como pensaba.

“¿Quieres ir a la cafetería?”, me preguntó Matt rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos. “La limonada no está mal, esta ronda va a mi nombre.”

Asentí y él me miró satisfecho, guiándome entre los pasillos hasta la cafetería de la base. Solo había estado una vez allí, cuando el recluta se vio obligado a darme un tour por la base para que no acabase Dios sabe dónde, pero la verdad es que nunca había regresado.

Me senté en una mesa apartada mientras Matt iba a por las limonadas. Apenas había un par de reclutas en las mesas contiguas, disfrutando de la aparente paz que ofrecía un día sin órdenes. Algunos se reían, incluso.

“¿Qué consideras tan extraño?”, me preguntó Matt mientras se sentaba delante de mí, depositando uno de los vasos delante de mí. “¿Acaso no podemos tomar descansos?”

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, temiendo que me hubiese malinterpretado, pero dejó escapar una carcajada.

“No importa, es normal”, dijo mientras daba un pequeño sorbo. “Normalmente no tomamos muchos descansos, hay ojos por todos lados y nunca sabes que puede ocurrir.”

Se encogió de hombros y lo dejó estar, pero el pensamiento me estremeció. Hiciese lo que hiciese a partir de ahora, tendría que ir con mucho cuidado – quién sabe cuándo podría aparecer muerta.

“¿En qué piensas?”, me preguntó con curiosidad, su cara muy cerca de la mía. Sonreí, incómoda, y me eché un poco hacia atrás.

“Nada, simplemente estaba pensando en todos los combates que libré contra tus… compañeros, y como ahora todos dormimos bajo el mismo techo”, le respondí con la voz queda, bebiendo del vaso como si mi garganta se hubiese quedado seca de golpe.

Matt asintió.

“Sí, las vueltas que da la vida, supongo”, murmuró, y aunque su sonrisa desapareció por un segundo, pronto volvió a aparecer en su rostro. “Al menos nosotros nunca hemos librado un combate, aunque sé que me hubieses pateado el culo sin pensártelo dos veces.”

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

“Oh, créeme que lo hubiese hecho”, dije entre carcajadas, pero cuando mi risa cesó una sombra triste me nubló los ojos. “Pareces una buena persona, Matt. Ojalá nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias.”

Hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si le quitase importancia al asunto.

“Cierto es que las circunstancias no son las más… óptimas”, me respondió mientras me miraba; había un brillo especial en sus ojos que me reconfortaba. “Pero eso no significa que no podemos hacer lo mejor que podamos con ello, ¿no?”

Y sonrió con tanta fuerza que quise creer en sus palabras, aferrarme a ellas como si fuese un clavo ardiendo. Sonreí de vuelta, sintiéndome alegre por primera vez en días.

“Tienes razón”, dije. “Incluso en el fin del mundo crecen las flores.”

 

* * *

 

Uno de los compañeros de Matt le llamó para que le ayudase con algo, así que nos despedimos y me dirigí al jardín que Matt me dijo que existía. Era una puerta que pasaba desapercibida, ¿quién en este hormiguero iba a tener tiempo para ir a un sitio así? Así que por lo visto era un sitio conocido por pocos, pese a que estaba abierto para todo el que quisiese entrar.

Empujé la puerta y la vista me maravilló. Había plantas de todo Hoenn allí reunidas, conviviendo junto con flores y árboles que parecían llegar hasta el cielo. No tardé en descubrir que la puerta daba a un edificio contiguo, un invernadero de cristal que albergaba todo tipo de vida vegetal. Respirar aquí se sentía bien.

Anduve entre todas las plantas, acariciándolas y observándolas con atención. Quien iba a decir que Maxie tenía un tesoro así escondido en su propia base…

Cuando me cansé de pasear me tumbé cerca de las flores, mirando el techo de cristal que se alzaba encima de mí. Desde que vine aquí no había vuelto a ver el cielo, ni mucho menos pisar la calle, así que esto se sentía lo más cercano a ser libre.

Las nubes negras ocuparon todo el cielo, amenazando con lluvia en cualquier segundo. Y así fue, en apenas unos minutos las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, chocando contra el cristal y deslizándose hasta el suelo. El sonido tranquilizante de la lluvia hizo que mis párpados se sintiesen cada vez más pesados, hasta que, entre las flores, el sueño comenzó a vencerme poco a poco.

Noté una mano acariciándome la mejilla, retirándome suavemente los mechones de pelo que se me habían puesto delante de la cara casi con mimo. La mano estaba fría, era agradable al tacto. No sé cuando había entrado esta persona pero estaba demasiado adormilada como para darle más vueltas, así que disfruté de la caricia hasta que el sueño me venció.

 

* * *

 

Cuando me desperté seguía lloviendo, pero estaba sola. Miré a mi alrededor, esperando encontrar a la persona que me había acariciado; como era de esperar, no había nadie. Me froté los ojos y me levanté, mirando el reloj. Maldita sea, había quedado con Matt hacía una hora.

Maldiciendo entre dientes por ser tan tonta, corrí por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca, rezando para que Matt estuviese allí esperándome. Seguramente se hubiese ido, después de todo, había pasado una hora entera. Miré entre las mesas y las estanterías, ansiosa, esperando toparme con el rostro del chico. Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando lo descubrí en una de las mesas del final.

“¡Matt!”, dije. Levantó la mirada del libro y me sonrió. Corrí hasta donde se encontraba y traté de recuperar el aliento. “Perdón… perdón por haber tardado tanto… Me quedé dormida…”

Matt me invitó a sentarme, restándole importancia al hecho de que le hubiese hecho esperar durante tanto tiempo. Suspiré, sintiéndome absurdamente mimada. Merecía que se enfadase conmigo, no que me perdonase como si nada.

“¿Qué vamos a leer hoy?”, pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado. Matt mostró el título. Era un libro de cuentos. Lo miré sorprendida, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada.

“¿Qué tiene de gracioso?”, preguntó él aparentando un tono de ofensa. “¿Acaso no te gustan las princesas?”

Cuando mi risa cesó le pedí el libro, ojeándolo por encima.

“Sí, me gustan… o solían gustarme”, respondí mientras tocaba con cuidado las páginas del libro con añoranza, “mi madre solía leerme estos cuentos cuando era pequeña, ¿sabes?”

Matt se encogió de hombros.

“Entonces cambiemos de libro, no es como si no tuviésemos miles donde elegir.”

Antes de que pudiese irse, le cogí del brazo con timidez, manteniéndole en el sitio.

“No, este está bien…”, dije en voz baja. Matt me miró enarcando una ceja.

“¿Qué sentido tiene leer un libro que ya has leído?”

Negué con la cabeza, consciente de que lo que iba a decir me daba tanta vergüenza que, por un segundo, quise morderme la cuenta y no decirlo.

“Quiero que… quiero que me lo leas. Que lo leas en alto”, murmuré mientras notaba la sangre colorearme las mejillas. “Quiero escucharte leer.”

Matt me miró sorprendido, procesando lo que acababa de pedirle, y pronto sonrió.

“Lo que la princesa desee.”

Se sentó de nuevo a mi lado, y aclarándose la voz, comenzó a leer. Me fijé en que su voz cambiaba cuando leía – se teñía de emoción y de fuerza, casi como si la vida le fuese en ello. Cerré los ojos, dejando que sus palabras me acunasen, transportándome a un mundo de fantasía donde la princesa, el dragón y el príncipe eran lo único importante.

 

* * *

 

No pude evitar sentirme un poco vacía cuando su voz cesó de leer, habiendo llegado al final del cuento. Aplaudí tras su lectura y él se rio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Devolvimos el libro a su sitio y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, habiendo concluido nuestra lectura de aquel día.

“Gracias por leerme”, le dije mientras sonreía.

“Siempre que quieras, princesa”, respondió solemnemente besándome la mano.

Rompí a reír.

“Soy de todo menos una princesa, Matt”, le respondí entre carcajadas.

Él negó con la cabeza como si le hubiese ofendido.

“Eres la princesa de este castillo y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión”, sentenció.

Continué riéndome mientras andábamos por los pasillos de la base; me hablaba como si fuese una princesa y él un simple servidor y yo le respondía como siempre, haciéndole enfadar.

“Mi carruaje está aquí”, le dije cuando llegamos al ascensor que llevaba a la casa de Steven. La palabra me supo amarga, recordando el encuentro con Maxie del día anterior. Él también lo llamó carruaje, pero para él no era una princesa, si no una vulgar puta.

“Me apena dejarla, princesa, pero he de marchar pues, su palacio le espera”, dijo quitándose una lágrima imaginaria Matt antes de reírse otra vez. “¿Mañana a la misma hora? Podemos leer en el jardín si quieres.”

Asentí, contenta, y me despedí de él con la mano antes de entrar en el ascensor.

Cuando entré en casa todo seguía a oscuras, como era de esperar. Después de todo, Steven me dijo que no le esperase despierta. Suspiré y cené algo rápido, sin mucho ánimo para prepararme nada. Me di cuenta de que siempre estaba acompañada, ya fuese Steven o Matt, entonces el volver a estar sola se me hacía… extraño.

Me senté en el sofá a ver una peli hasta que el sueño me reclamase. No había pasado ni un día completo desde la última vez que vi a Steven y lo echaba de menos como si llevase sin verlo años, pero es que era mi mayor pilar aquí dentro – sin él, me derrumbaría como un castillo de naipes.

Suspiré y apagué la televisión. No tenía ganas de seguir despierta. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, pero vi la puerta de la habitación de Steven entreabierta. ¿Le importaría que durmiese en su habitación? ¿Acaso volvería esa misma noche? Para antes de que fuese consciente, ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta. El olor familiar de Steven me impactó de golpe, haciendo que el corazón me doliese. Me tumbé en la cama, arropándome con las sábanas que olían a él y cerré los ojos, imaginando que estaba aquí a mi lado como la noche anterior.

No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.


End file.
